dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Henri Chastain
} |name = Henri Chastain |image = |px = 270px |title = Comte Marquis (conditional) |class = Warrior |specialization = Champion |gender = Male |race = Human |eyes = Emerald green |hair = Carob brown |born = 9:08 Dragon |quests = A B C |affiliation = Orlais House of Repose Inquisition (conditional) |family = Perceval Chastain (father) Adalie Chastain (mother) Aidan Chastain† (brother) Henrietta Chastain† (twin sister) |occupation = House of Repose agent Personal House of Repose agent to the Inquisitor (conditional) |alias = Handler Havoc (Varric's nickname) |voice = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Henri Chastain is an Orlesian noble working for the House of Repose, and a possible companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. He is a potential romance option for any kind of Inquisitor. Background Henri was born in the year 9:08 Dragon in Val Foret as the youngest son of Marquis Perceval Chastain and Marquise Adalie Chastain, alongside his twin sister, Henrietta. As is customary, the Marquis planned for Henri to be trained into a chevalier while Aidan Chastain, the eldest of the three children, was in line to inherit. This stayed true until the year 9:24 Dragon, when the Jinx of House Chastain happened, leaving Henri first in line to inherit the then sickly Marquis. Henri was a very timid and quiet child who grew out of his shell when he was sixteen, due to the incident that rendered him the only son to inherit the family's estate. He was eventually forced to make noble relations at that time in Val Royeaux where he stayed under the supervision of his aunt, Marquise Lucille Chaveau. Before Val Royeaux, he expressed an interest in bardship as a child after observing the Game in play in Val Foret, at the insistence of his now late brother around the age of seven, but had never gotten to practice the profession as he later left home for chevalier training. However, when he heard his family was invited to Val Royeaux by his aunt in 9:24 Dragon, he decided to take a leave, later learning that that was his last day at the Academie des Chevaliers, just moments away from earning his yellow feather. The Chastains did not want to lose another child and forbade Henri to join the Game. Though even at the behest of his mother, he started to participate secretly as an aspiring bard with support from his aunt, who was a regular player and had little knowledge in child caring. Along with his participation, the kind of conduct he has learned from the Academie des Chevaliers has helped him develop into a very well mannered man. For four years he trained in both etiquette and bardship, and then, as a means to safeguard the Chastains inheritor, was enrolled in the University of Orlais, where he studied Science for a few more years; years in which he was employed by the House of Repose and received professional training in assassination and honed his skills in combat further. He left his studies in the University by the end of the fifth blight in 9:31 Dragon. He traveled back to Val Foret to help his mother run their estate and take care of his father while still completing contracts outside his mother's knowledge for the House of Repose. He was then given the responsibilities of supporting high-risk contracts, earning himself the name Handler among House of Repose peers. In 9:39 Dragon, Marquise Adalie Chastain sent Henri back to Val Royeaux in the guise of another academic run. Instead of staying with his aunt Lucille, he invested in a mansion to stay in. The War of the Lions in 9:40 Dragon triggered riots and infighting in Val Foret which compelled Henri to return home but was stopped by his mother's letter that told him that even though their estate was faring better than most, the way home was too dangerous a path to take. When the Inquisition was announced, Henri, driven by his personal motives, sought out his employers for a proposal: reach out a hand to the Herald of Andraste. The House of Repose did not wholly agree but came to a consensus that they will instead send Henri as a means of "testing the waters". If the Herald accepts Henri and can prove themselves as the one who can close the Breach, only then would they decide if the Herald is worth helping. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Henri can be recruited by the Inquisitor in Val Royeaux after meeting with the Templars. He will be seen standing by the gates to the restaurant in Val Royeaux, calling out to the Inquisitor. Should the Inquisitor engage in conversation with him, he will explain his relations to the assassin's league House of Repose and the current offer that stands for the Herald of Andraste, and the Herald of Andraste only as they do not currently see an Inquisitor behind the Inquisition. When asked further, he will tell that the league only wants the Breach closed and, personally, the demons gone. The Inquisitor has the option of signing the contract to a House of Repose agent, or dismissing him altogether. In Haven, Henri can be seen overlooking the lake on the hill opposite to the stables. In Skyhold, he can be seen between the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen and the well near the stables. Trespasser }} He then gives the Inquisitor a magic crystal so they can communicate. Dorian returns to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magisterium. As rumors flew about the Imperium's infighting, Dorian was spoken of often as a voice of resistance against corruption. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, he formed a group called the Lucerni to restore and redeem Tevinter. If he is in a relationship with the Inquisitor it is indicated that Dorian's strength comes from a love he left behind and that on occasion the Inquisitor has been seen sneaking into the heart of Tevinter to aid his amatus. There is also indication in game banter the two may be married already. If he is in a relationship with Iron Bull instead, it's mentioned that when Dorian was kidnapped by some leftover Venatori, an unnamed mercenary band led by a Tal-Vashoth warrior crossed Tevinter's border and mounted a dangerous rescue operation. The mercenaries left a trail of freed slaves and dead Venatori in their wake, enabling Dorian to escape. When asked about the Tal-Vashoth in question, Magister Pavus declined to comment.}} Approval Dorian enjoys witty banter, and playful flirtation. Flirting with Dorian (by either a male or female Inquisitor) will always garner you approval. He approves of any decisions made that support mages, and disapproves of disparaging remarks about Tevinter and mages. He favors witty or kind responses over aggressive ones. Having seen firsthand what became of his mentor, Alexius, Dorian is wary of blood magic and any other forbidden uses of magic. There are several instances where critical decisions made by the Inquisitor can influence Dorian's approval: Initial statistics Equipment }} Romance Trivia * Dorian is named after the character "Prince Dorian" from the cartoon series The Mighty Hercules, which ran from 1962-1966. * Dorian enjoys playing chess.Cutscene with Cullen * Dorian's greatest fear is temptation.(As shown on a tombstone in the Fade in Here Lies the Abyss) * The Pavus and the Trevelyan family are distantly related, although a human male Inquisitor can still romance him. * Party banter between Cole and Dorian suggests that Dorian was, or wanted to be, in a romantic and/or sexual relationship with a man named Rilienus. Banter with Varric reveals that his family intended to marry him to a young woman named Livia Herathinos; the two intensely disliked each other. * He's allergic to stripweed, a plant commonly used for tea.Banter with the Iron Bull in the Elven Ruins. * Dorian doesn't enjoy sailing. While on the Storm Coast he will mention that he had never been more sick than when he was crossing the Waking Sea and that the sea and he "don't mix well." * If the Inquisitor doesn't romance Iron Bull or Dorian, the two will have party banter indicating a sexual relationship. If your friendship is high enough with either of them, you can ask them about their relationship. If they are together, he will say, at the celebration party, that his delayed return to Tevinter might be because of Bull. }} Quotes *"Selfish, I suppose. Not to want to spend my entire life screaming on the inside." * "If I truly believed my homeland was beyond all hope, I wouldn't miss it so much." *''(About the Winter Palace)'' "I hope you tried the ham they were serving, by the way. Tasted of despair. Fascinating." *"Better to be in the fold than out in the wilds? For a sheep, that is." *"Living a lie... it festers inside you, like poison. You have to fight for what's in your heart." *"Not everything from Tevinter is terrible. Some of us have fought for aeons against this sort of madness. It's my duty to stand with you." *"In the south you have alienages, slums both human and elven. The desperate have no way out. Back home, a poor man can sell himself. As a slave he can have a position of respect, comfort, and could even support a family. Some slaves are treated poorly it's true, but do you honestly think inescapable poverty is better?" *''(Regarding the Inquisition's library'') "All these 'gifts' to the Inquisition and the best they can do is the Malefica Imperio? Trite propaganda. But if you want twenty volumes on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, this is evidently the place to find it." *"Vishante kaffas" }} Codex entries }} Gallery References pl:Dorian Pavus }}